Hamburger with Guacamole
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Serie de One-shots, Songfics y Drabbles de USAMEX porque el mejor complemento para una hamburguesa no son las papas fritas...¡es el picante! /
1. Melt

_PRIMER SONGFIC DE MI VIDA! LAMENTO SI ES MALO D.D _

_Melt-Vocaloid Hatsune Mike Traducida al español _

* * *

**MELT-HATSUNE MIKU **

_Despierto esta mañana _

_Y lo primero en mi mente, eres tú_.

Perderse en aquellos ojos color mar era considerablemente posible, ver esa sonrisa por demás tierna y siempre fresca lo hacia perderse aun mas en su dueño, cuando de pronto un sonido salvaje lleno la habitación, de nuevo era un sueño, un bendito sueño que lo tenia hipnotizado desde hacia ya varios días y que siempre se interrumpía a la misma hora, cuando la alarma del celular se activó.

Era una mañana común y corriente, bueno, hoy tendría una cita con su vecino del Norte, gracias a que su superior desea que las relaciones entre México y Estados Unidos sean aun más cercanas de lo que ya son

-¿En que chingados piensa el güey este? .- menciono mal humorado el moreno mientras entraba al baño.- ya no puedo ser mas cercano al gringo, ¡ya no! .- suspiro pesadamente en el momento en que se miro al espejo, lavándose la cara, para así subir sus manos al cabello

_Ayer pensé en cortarme el cabello _

_Y me dije a mi misma _

_¿Por qué no cambiar?_

Jugueteaba con su cabello negro entre sus morenos dedos, considerando en quizá cambiarse un poco el peinado, solo un poco, no tan radical, quizá algo clásico…que no cambiara mucho, que solo cortaran un poco las puntas y que estuviese menos largo, pero un recuerdo le cortaba la inspiración, un resonar en su cabeza de "te vez lindo con el cabello así", en ese tono chillón y de español esforzado, seguido de esa mano derecha siempre con un guante de color negro,sacándole un sonrojo mental.

_Usando Minifalda _

_Y broches en el cabello _

_Voy hacia la puerta diciendo:_

"_Veras lo linda que puedo ser"_

México se miraba en el espejo por última vez, bañado, perfumado, rasurado y totalmente despierto, con la mejor camisa azul de vestir y pantalones a conjunto de color negro, presentable y casual, algo normal en el…cuando salía claro, se dio los últimos toques frente al espejo, tomo las llaves dirigiéndose a la puerta, sonriendo de lado a lado y con un fuerte optimismo incrustado en la sonrisa, jamás tan feliz de trabajar.

_MELT! Me derrito cuando pienso en ti_

_Y aun soy muy tímida para decir_

_Lo que siento por ti._

Realmente México era incapaz de darse cuenta por si mismo lo que sentía por tal norteamericano, que todo ese tiempo de odio y peleas casi hasta matarse se había esfumado y que ese tonto sentimiento infantil que había aparecido cuando apenas era una pequeña colonia regresaba de sobre manera. Recargado sobre la ventana del camión se puso a pensar, si en realidad era ese afecto y admiración que tuvo hace años o simplemente…algo aun mas complejo

_Sin embargo MELT!_

_No puedo mirarte a los ojos_

Y ahí, cuando del camión se bajo, recargado en un coche de color rojo, jugando con un celular, vestido tan formal que hizo al mexicano desprenderse de su cuerpo un poco, encontró al estadounidense, ahí esperándole, un nudo el la garganta se atrapo en el moreno, mientras se acercaba despacio hasta el lugar de encuentro, Alfred desprendió la mirada de su celular, observo al joven que estaba enfrente de él, con esos ojos tan azules con los que a veces soñaba, hizo que rápidamente los ojos de color castaño se apartaran

_Pero hare que mis sentimientos te alcancen _

_Porque realmente yo a ti "te quiero"._

-Well, se supone que debemos trabajar.- dijo con pesadez el rubio.-but, I don't want, así que…¿que te parece que demos un paseo?.- y con esa invitación el del cabello azabache solo asintió, con una sonrisa gatuna, el norteamericano saco de su auto una mochila y camino con el hasta el destino turístico de la Ciudad de México mas cercano

_El clima esta mañana_

_No fue el mejor, me tomo desprevenida..._

_Y comienza a llover..._

Caminando entre los arboles y las pequeñas veredas del bosque de Chapultepec, comenzaron a caer, sin previo aviso, haciéndose por cada lapso de duración aun mas fuerte, de una leve brizna hasta una tormenta.

_Pude comprar un paraguas_

_Muy cerca de ahí _

_Entonces te miro salir, mientras pregunto _

_"¿Puedo irme junto a ti?" _

Alfred lo tomo del brazo para jalarlo debajo de un árbol, de una manera no era peligroso, pues no era tormenta eléctrica, mientras sacaba de aquella mochila un pequeño paraguas, abriéndolo rápidamente y haciendo que el moreno le tomase del brazo, por instinto de no mojarse mas de lo que ya estaba

-Vaya imprevisto.-suspiro el norteamericano mirando al cacho de cielo gris que se notaba enfrente de sus ojos.- lo bueno es que siempre cargo con esto, un héroe no puede pasar desapercibido de nada.- y con esa sonrisa tan fresca e infantil volteo a ver al vecino

_Espero no me hayas visto sonrojada_

_Creo que me estoy enamorando más de ti_

Las mejillas de México se colorearon de un rojo can intenso que podía colapsaren cualquier momento, miro de reojo al norteamericano y sonrió levemente, agarrado de su brazo para caber en la pequeña sombrilla personal que los cubría de la basta lluvia que caía, el latino tenia la tentación de subir un poco mas la mano, estar mas que en el antebrazo…solo un poco

_MELT! difícilmente puedo respirar!_

_Si toco tu mano veras que estoy temblando! _

_Mi corazón late fuertemente!_

_Tan cerca que casi puedo sentir tu aliento_

_Oh! Que debo hacer!..._

_Por favor Dios! _

_Detén el tiempo por siempre!_

Sentir que cada minuto dura mas de lo que naturalmente duraría, esas ansias, y sentir que un corazón explotara en cualquier instante, era trágico para el moreno, quería mas que solo compartir sombrilla, mas que solo ser su vecino del sur, mas que un lugar de quien sacar recursos y afectar con leyes y cambios a la economía…quería simplemente mas, y en ese momento se daba cuenta que era aun de mayor magnitud que su admiración de cuando era una colonia

Siento que voy a llorar...no soy capaz de detenerme

Pero soy tan feliz!

Que no importa si muero!.

Y al saber ahora de sus sentimientos, quería preguntar si Alfred sentía lo mismo por el, si…pudiese haber algo mas que una simple relación de tratados y países con paz condicional o cosas por ese estilo, quería conocer si para el ese momento también era especial…mas no se atrevió a preguntar

_MELT! La hora de separarnos ha llegado_

_Nos volveremos a ver pero.. Hasta ese momento_

_Vas a desaparecer..._

La lluvia se desvaneció después de un lapso largo de tiempo, Alfred bajo la sombrilla mirando a los ojos de color café de México, Estados Unidos simplemente le extendió la mano

-Es momento de que vuelva a mi país, te prometo que algún día arreglaremos lo que quieren nuestros superiores

Y sin mas el país latino le estrecho la mano, era que su respuesta llego, solo había sido un paseo como cualquier otro…no significaba mas

_Así que MELT! Oh dios..._

_Átanos juntos por siempre!..._

_Ya te extraño..._

_Quisiera nunca tener que..._

_...decir adiós..._

América solo dio media vuelta y camino directo para salir del bosque, México se armó de valor, para alcanzarle lo más rápido posible

-ESPERA!

_Te abrazo..._

_Y te digo _

_"Te amo"..._

_... en mis sueños..._

Y justo por la cintura lo abrazo, mientras susurraba levemente recargándose en su espalda, que estaba enamorado…impulso o no hizo que el rubio volteara, lo abrazara también y con una sonrisita gentil le restregara el porque se había tardado tanto en darse cuenta, busco la mejilla del moreno para besarla…y dar una probada a esa achocolatada piel que tanto le gustaba.


	2. Hamburger with Guacamole

Hola mundo! mi primer drabble de mi vida, es bastante como decirlo frio xDDD

ayer volvio mi inspiración...lo que quiere decir BD! a actualizar!

en fin OuO.

* * *

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Si fuera mio, México estaría...igual que Argentina, Chile, Perú y Brasil. El anime sería yaoi Hard y todos los gobernantes me demandarían. Y como eso no ha sucedido... Todo es de Hidekazu Himaruya-sama 3 **

* * *

Hamburger with Gacamole

Alfred acostumbra llenar de Ketchup su hamburguesa. México no lo entiende. Sus gustos culinarios son totalmente distintos. El azabache tiene una obsesión con el guacamole. Estados Unidos no lo comprende, ninguno intenta comprender el gusto del otro. México asegura que el picante es mejor después de morder su taco, USA asegura que el ketchup es mejor, sus labios se juntan, ninguno de los dos entiende como terminaron besándose. El sabor del picante combinado con la carne y el condimento les agrada. Ahora el norteamericano sufre con la hamburguesa con Guacamole, pero lo soporta, pues le recuerda el sabor de México.


	3. SuperHero

Esta es una pequeña historia que tiene su secuela (los otros dos de Anti-Hero y Villain).

Ahm si, **es la primera vez que juego con el rol de México** (estos dos son como mi piloto xD) en primera persona...cosa que no lo hace tan descriptivo como cuando escribo a la narrador omnisciente.**  
**

_**No me maten! DX!**_

Nunca le hagan el feo a una notita de celular, sus pocos caracteres terminan haciendo historias

_**Pues sin mas que agregar...Enjoy! **_  
**  
**

**-Hetalia no me pertenece, toda la obra idea y genialidad es de Hidekazu Himaruya! es un muy asdfgfdsasd tipo 3 **

* * *

_**SuperHero**_

_l. Hero_

-Juguemos al súper héroe.- siempre con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Cómo decirle que no a aquellos ojos tan vivos y de un color que da calma?, como si tuviese cielos en vez de iris. Ninguno de los dos conocía la maldad como tal, quizá los tiempos eran difíciles para nosotros; ambos, colonias del viejo continente, niños pequeños, él aprendía ingles y yo debía de estudiar español , sin embargo, 13 colonias siempre estuvo conmigo, con Nueva España, jugando, aprendiendo, riendo, durmiendo y creciendo.

Siempre era el mismo juego, su mirada me convencía de que él era el héroe, se nombraba a si mismo como Freeman y a mi, bueno el utilizar falda me daba como crédito ser la dama en peligro, pocas veces solía ser el villano.

Sus historias jamás fueron convincentes, a decir verdad, todas siempre estaban repletas de sueños, imaginación, de anhelos, en todos buscando ser libre, ser fuerte, reconocido.

Ninguno de los dos conocía la maldad como tal, eran juegos de niños, únicamente un juego, lleno de risas, de inocencia.

_II. SuperHero _

Las noticias llegaban día con día, a veces esconderse detrás de la puerta de la oficina de España llevaba consigo el hecho de enterarse de bastantes cosas. Una de ellas, 13 colonias se había independizado de Inglaterra, uno de los imperios mas poderosos había perdido ante un adolescente de tan solo 15 años.

La primera vez que volví a verle después de su victoria, era el mismo chico de siempre, la misma presencia que hacia a mis sentidos ponerse alerta, deleitándome con esa sonrisa infantil, su mirada cada vez mas profunda, su habla resonante y su olor inigualable, su rostro lo tapaba aquel cabello descuidado por la guerra, que le hacia ver bien. Para ser sinceros desde pequeños me gustaba, ahora, convertido en un hombre su valentía me cautivaba más, hacia ese sentimiento dominante de mi pensamiento racional se hiciese el doble de fuerte, más irracional. Ahora era una nación, no una colonia que necesitaba de un reino para salir adelante, nunca más.

Años después, seguí su ejemplo. El ejemplo de mi único súper héroe


End file.
